


city lights

by heyleliana



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, a sprinkle of angst, and that's about it
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyleliana/pseuds/heyleliana
Summary: - сорок два, - бросает он при виде знакомой толстовки. чан останавливается. – ответ на главный вопрос вселенной.





	city lights

— я тут подумал, — говорит чан, — может, лучше умереть?  
джисон тупо смотрит на лист бумаги, лежащий перед ним, — линованный, расчерченный, распланированный заранее; отчего-то становится тошно.  
— типа, в чем смысл? — говорит чан. — по-твоему, в чем он?  
джисон не знает. знает, что на улице пронизывающий холод, знает, что он не успевает написать текст, знает, что впереди еще не одна бессонная ночь, такая, как эта, знает, что от слов чана ему не по себе. в чем смысл — не знает. что ответить — тоже.  
— мне кажется, все порядком бесполезно, — говорит чан беззаботным и подрагивающим голосом.  
джисон не хочет на него смотреть, не хочет слышать, но голову поднимает, чтобы столкнуться взглядами; у чана в глазах какая-то пугающая отрешенность, он видел такое, не раз и не два, он знает, что это.  
не знает лишь, что с этим делать.  
из него плохой советчик и, наверное, совершенно никудышный друг, но что он может сказать? перестань думать об этом? перестань загоняться, накручивать себя, делом займись?  
— да все нормально, — говорит чан, словно услышав его мысли, и криво улыбается. — в целом.

кто-то когда-то сказал: «все, что тебя не убивает, делает тебя сильнее». какой же бред. как можно стать сильнее, если тебя стерли в порошок, размазали по асфальту и развеяли по ветру?  
все, что тебя не убивает, оставляет на тебе трещины. сколы. потертости. царапины. глубокие кровоточащие раны, которые никогда не заживают до конца. можно сделать вид, что ничего нет, что все в порядке, но самому себе зачем врать?  
чанбин выключает канье и трет виски — нет нужды оборачиваться, он всегда так делает. джисон лежит на продавленном диване и пялится в потолок, пытаясь прикинуть, сколько осталось до рассвета. очередная ежемесячная проверка уже через несколько часов — у него нет ничего. у чанбина тоже, он знает. наверное, чан что-то сообразил, а они выслушают много лестного в свой адрес, если провалятся с импровизацией на месте. в лучшем случае.  
стресс — лучший мотиватор.  
только уже как-то и сил волноваться нет.  
— слышишь, — чанбин обращается не то в пустоту, не то к джисону, не то к самому себе, а может, все и сразу. — давай иди спи.  
на том свете посплю, думает джисон.  
— у тебя есть что? — если присмотреться, в углу можно заметить паутину.  
— две строчки. придется фристайлить. а ты?  
— а я как всегда.  
в тишине слышно, как чанбин постукивает карандашом по столу и вздыхает.  
— а где вообще чан?  
джисон не видел его пару дней. чан в полной мере овладел искусством ниндзя и умудрялся исчезнуть из общежития до того, как они просыпались. может, он вообще там не появлялся. все сообщения в катоке и на фейсбуке висели непрочитанными. чан как будто испарился, ничего не сказав и никого не предупредив.  
— понятия не имею. наверное, умотал домой на выходные.  
чанбин издает смешок.  
— ну да. ближе всех живет. ладно. он как-нибудь справится.  
— я не понимаю, почему он нас кинул.  
— ну, просто, — у чанбина, черт бы его побрал, голос человека, который объясняет ребенку элементарные вещи, — иногда нужно побыть одному. и нас он не кидал. мы же по одиночке будем позориться.  
обижаться — эгоистично, глупо и неправильно, но джисон не может с собой справиться.

чан опаздывает на проверку. впервые за все годы стажировки, впервые за все то время, что джисон его знает.  
заходит, помятый, растрепанный, с таким видом, будто не спал полжизни, садится где-то поодаль.  
не здоровается ни словом, ни жестом, ни знаком. словно чужой, словно он новенький, который только пришел в агентство, насторожив всех своим появлением: кто, зачем, почему, насколько падают наши шансы на дебют?  
джисону хочется задать ему кучу вопросов, но сперва нужно разобраться со своими проблемами. тот еще вызов, если в голове — звенящая пустота, к горлу подступает тошнота, а его самого будто камнями прибивает к земле.  
проблемы есть не только у него: чанбин выдавливает из себя ровно один куплет и обрывается под жадными и любопытными взглядами. что бы они все ни говорили о поддержке, это все ложь, сплошная ложь: где-то в глубине души приятно знать, что не один ты гребаный неудачник. где-то в глубине души все ждут чужого провала. где-то в глубине души все знают, что повезет лишь избранным; но и богов изгоняли с олимпа. в конце концов, они все живут лишь слабой надеждой.  
чанбину говорят: ты мог бы и лучше.  
чанбину говорят: разочаровывающе.  
чанбину говорят: работай упорнее.  
чанбин, работающий чуть больше, чем стоило бы семнадцатилетнему школьнику, соглашается (попробовал бы он возразить) и уходит на свое место.  
следом вызывают чана, и джисону отчего-то совершенно не хочется на него смотреть, не хочется слышать, хочется встать и выйти. может быть, дать ему потом по лицу. высказать все, что накопилось за эту пару дней.  
чан стоит в растянутой толстовке и говорит: «ненавижу тех, кто следит за моими карманами».  
у чана под глазами серые тени, чан говорит: «не хочу отказываться от своей мечты из-за денег».  
ему говорят: круто. ты бы мог записать этот трек.  
ему говорят: знаешь, такое можно было бы и в альбом вставить.  
чан криво улыбается.  
(джисон с горем пополам выезжает на старом, начерканном еще на листе из школьной тетради тексте. ему тоже советуют приложить больше усилий, он тоже кивает. давящее чувство никуда не исчезает).

чан выходит из аудитории последним: может, надеясь, что все уже уйдут. чанбин и правда уходит — ему нужно на занятие. джисону торопиться некуда, поэтому он ждет, прислонившись спиной к стене.  
— сорок два, — бросает он при виде знакомой толстовки. чан останавливается. — ответ на главный вопрос вселенной. может, и на твой тоже. я тебе ответил, а ты мне?  
чан закусывает губу и хмурит брови.  
— прости.  
джисону хочется фыркнуть, закатить глаза, пребольно уколоть следующей репликой, он же пишет тексты, он найдет нужное слово. джисону хочется спросить: «почему ты нас кинул прямо перед проверкой?» джисону хочется взвыть от своей детской и оттого еще более раздражающей обиды.  
он даже не злится — он чувствует себя преданным и ненужным; он устал и, будь это любое другое место, сел бы уже на пол и разревелся от всех этих бессонных ночей, блеклых перспектив и выражения лица чана, который так близко и так далеко.  
вместо этого всего джисон спрашивает:  
— где ты был?  
чан неопределенно пожимает плечами и повторяет то, что ночью сказал чанбин.  
— мне нужно было побыть одному. прости.  
джисон неожиданно для самого себя выкрикивает:  
— ты обещал! ты обещал мне, у нас были планы!  
шестнадцать лет — как на ладони. и незачем притворяться взрослым, изображать из себя кого-то, если в итоге вот так беспощадно проваливаешься. джисон чувствует, как лицо заливается краской и начинает полыхать, и от этого только хуже, только сильнее хочется провалиться под землю.  
ну и пусть. ну и пусть ему шестнадцать, пусть у него все внутри бурлит и кипит…  
чан смотрит на него так, что он невольно отступает на шаг назад; чан едва слышно вздыхает и обессиленно мотает головой.  
джисон делает еще шаг назад, у него вдруг кружится голова — наверное, надо больше спать, — вместо пола между ними глубокая пропасть. туда так легко упасть, так легко поскользнуться и оступиться.  
— прости, — повторяет чан. — я правда не хотел. просто так получилось. я не знаю, честно…  
джисон боится падать. и в одиночку ему не вытянуть. нельзя, нельзя, так нельзя, наступи на горло собственной глупости, подростковым эмоциям, клятому эгоизму, ты ведь такой взрослый, ты ведь уже не ребенок, ты ведь считаешь себя…  
— надо же было сказать, — с трудом выдавливает. — почему ты такой дебил.  
— какой есть.  
джисон слышит в этом «да и ты не лучше», и, в общем-то, чан прав. как всегда.  
(они бредут обратно в общежитие, и дорога кажется такой бесконечно долгой. где-то посередине чан останавливается, говорит, что не хочет пока что возвращаться, предлагает сходить кое-куда. джисон, весь путь глядевший себе под ноги, кивает).

чан живет в сеуле только несколько лет, но знает его куда лучше джисона. знает укромные уголки, потайные места, городские байки и легенды, которыми впору пугать по ночам; чан, наверное, и карту метро с закрытыми глазами нарисовать сможет, если попросить.  
джисон покорно плетется за ним следом, иногда поглядывая по сторонам: автобусная остановка, крошечные кофейни, натыканные то там, то тут, стайка школьниц в натянутых до колен гольфах — может быть, если ему повезет, однажды они его узнают и громко взвизгнут, прикрывая рты руками. он все это видел много раз.  
спину чана, шагающего перед ним, он тоже видел тысячу раз, но почему-то сейчас все вокруг такое странное и незнакомое, что.  
чан ведет его в какой-то узкий переулок. смеркается: они проторчали на проверке почти до самого вечера. джисон невольно ежится.  
— нам сюда, — останавливается перед высоткой и запрокидывает голову.  
джисон делает точно так же и считает этажи: пятнадцать? шестнадцать? сколько их?  
— наверх, — уточняет чан. — пойдем.  
(лифт, как будто назло, не работает, и приходится подниматься по лестнице. к последнему пролету дыхалка джисона приказывает долго жить; чан выглядит не сильно лучше. дверь, ведущая на крышу, закрыта, но у чана откуда-то есть ключ — джисон уже не задает никаких вопросов).  
крыша их встречает ветром в лицо и успевшим совсем потемнеть за то время, что они шли, небом; «дыши», — говорит чан, и джисон втягивает в себя воздух. огни города, огромного, живого чудовища, которое готово проглотить любого зазевавшегося, мерцают вдали, гипнотизируют и манят к себе.  
— в общем-то, ответ не 42, — чан подходит почти к самому краю, и от одного этого у джисона начинает кружиться голова. — запиши трек, чан, будет круто, выверни себя наизнанку и продай за пару сотен. понимаешь?  
— да, — отзывается джисон. — ответ — деньги?  
чан недолго молчит и пинает камень.  
— если бы я знал.  
вздыхает, поворачивается к нему, опять пожимает плечами, ветер треплет его волосы, на лице — усталость и тоска.  
наверное, джисон сейчас выглядит точно так же.  
наверное, они все такие: порядком выцветшие, старающиеся сохранить затухающий с каждым днем огонь внутри, держащиеся за зыбкую мечту, которая грозит испариться от одного дуновения.  
наверное, они всего лишь дети; и любой их протест однажды обратится в пыль и неловкое воспоминание, и подростковые бунты затихнут, утихнут, уступят место более насущному. жизнь сделает свое дело.  
— у нас будет свой ответ, — джисон слышит свой голос будто издалека и морщится от того, как наивно звучат его слова. — у нас всех. мы его пока не знаем, но однажды придумаем. мы можем выбрать, что делать дальше и для чего. я обещаю, все так и будет.  
чан ничего не говорит.  
огни сеула продолжают мерцать.


End file.
